


你究竟有几个好弟弟

by Dorayaki_Smith



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Flirting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorayaki_Smith/pseuds/Dorayaki_Smith
Summary: 漂亮弟弟千千万万唯一个能干最最喜欢





	你究竟有几个好弟弟

张艺兴的眼睛被一双手遮住，凉凉的手心贴着眼皮，他舔了下嘴唇，坏心地眨眼睛。

“小坏蛋，”张艺兴怕痒到缩起，缩成投怀送抱，哪里还害臊，全身散发着动情。“小骚货？”

他不喜欢被哥哥取些什么床笫间的情趣。“不要，都不是。”否认着转过身，还被蒙着眼睛。“我是你的弟弟。”张艺兴抱怨说：“等你好久啊。”

“喔？”LAY顺从他露出满眼的水灵灵，也坏心地眨眼睛。

“等不及了？”他一味地逗弄弟弟。凉凉的手心钻进松松的衣服底。张艺兴真的很怕痒，或者说十分敏感。这会儿被LAY上亲脖子下摸腰的，丢了力气化成糖浆，还意欲借甜味兴风作浪。他扶着哥哥的手臂，凑上前亲亲，然后软着说：“就是想快点见到哥哥嘛…”

“不说实话的话，”LAY不吃甜软绵绵的一套，偏是嘴角一勾一笑，隔着裤子揉弄弟弟的性器。“就自己弄喔？”

张艺兴敏感点多，全身上下都容易被刺激。而且好容易害羞，红着脸藏进哥哥的肩窝一口一口喘气。他黏黏地喊：“哥哥……”身体却媚着将LAY蹭得紧紧。

哥哥对弟弟的依附很满意。但仍是把撩拨停下，有意吊着弟弟。手指被性器沾湿，他举到张艺兴眼前给他看，看着他怎么一点点儿地拿舌尖舔净。“你的水好甜。”

所以害羞的弟弟是根本受不住这种身体和语言的刺激。他只能发着热，泛着红，自己扒下濡湿的裤子，瞪一眼哥哥，且用手指自慰，用手指充当LAY那根肖想已久的性器。

“啊……哈啊……嗯……”张艺兴眯着眼睛，做这种事完全没表现出半点儿难为情。他喊哥哥，撒娇似地拉着哥哥的手指一并插了进去。紧紧的像两个人此时贴近得毫无缝隙。

“甜甜，还是不肯说给我听吗？”LAY是决心玩他到底了。非要他说自渎的话，要他做自渎的事。然而无论怎样，张艺兴都依然对自己死心塌地，甘愿臣服。

“唔、啊……啊、啊……嗯……”

张艺兴的脖子生得好看。他现在后仰着完全露给哥哥看，可不就是等待着、邀请着被填满。

“……”

张艺兴哑着嗓子。

LAY就把耳朵凑近，“嗯？”

“想要你进来……”被情欲折磨的张艺兴，眼睛红着，满脸都是委屈。

“叫我啊。”哥哥喜欢听弟弟清爽的汽水音附着上爱欲。从第一次想着弟弟自慰到把弟弟压在浴缸里插入，LAY无比感激张艺兴是他弟弟，而他是张艺兴唯一的哥哥。张艺兴会叫他哥哥，张艺兴会哭着喊哥哥，被你弄坏了。

LAY沉沦于一种乱伦的、背德的、扭曲的快感。

被情爱拉下欲海的也包括张艺兴。

“唔、啊……啊……哥哥……”弟弟已是情不自禁，抽出湿哒哒的手指钻进哥哥的怀里。他等不及，一点都没耐心。“斯文败类……”张艺兴嗔怪。LAY的拉链都没拉开。他只好自己动手，扒了哥哥的内裤捧起那硬硬的宝贝来。

“这么急啊？”

LAY笑出来，抬手揉了揉垂着的委屈脑袋。张艺兴默认，好急的，含着哥哥的性器好喜欢。他时而用舌尖，包住一个头就开始打转。张艺兴小心报复一下下，被哥哥按住头发就使劲儿往深了含。嘴里的性器又粗又大，他一个深喉搞得LAY连连地粗喘。

张艺兴可有经验，知道哥哥进了自己身体还能粗大一圈。

于是他主动攀上来，调皮地眯了眯眼，往下一坐一夹把哥哥爽到没边。里边儿像一个真空空间，肠壁只管吸附，还有挤压。性器上的纹路都能感受得完全。

“填满了没？”LAY咬他的耳朵尖，往上挺动着每一下都是要把张艺兴顶上情欲的天。“呵，肠壁都这么粉。”

张艺兴呜咽，晃着腰把荤话统统抛开一边。也不是不理的，弟弟也喜欢跟哥哥逞一逞口舌之快。

“我要是个omega，会被你搞怀孕的。”

真不是夸哥哥技术好吗？

“呀……太、太快了……啊……”张艺兴抱着哥哥，胸口的小樱桃挺着磨哥哥的脸。根本是在撩拨。所以被咬也是活该，嗯嗯啊啊地叫，也不知道是疼还是爽。

“甜甜说什么呢……”LAY哪知道张艺兴会机灵古怪地想这些。翻身把弟弟按在身下狂操，啪啪啪地，性器真粗大了一圈。

“啊……哈、啊……嗯……好大……哥哥你、又变大了……”张艺兴故意的。是见自己得逞专门儿说出来撩LAY的。他跟着侧过身去。侧入能比正面插得更深。囊袋也能被哥哥的大腿疯狂磨蹭。

哥哥不让弟弟自己碰，弟弟也享受被哥哥操射的舒爽感。张艺兴已经快到了，性器胀得流水，一如他张着呻吟的嘴。

“唔啊……嗯、嗯……啊……”

“要高了？”LAY看他身体蹦紧，后穴都收缩得让他寸步难行。“要被你夹断掉了……”这句话是认真的。他的甜甜紧得像要他的命。

“哈……嗯……哥哥……”张艺兴摸了LAY箍着他的腰的手一下。“我、我是你……啊……唯一的……嗯……啊……弟弟……”他一开始说的也是这个。他是LAY的弟弟，唯一的最喜欢的弟弟。“唔……哥哥……啊……你只能和……哈……啊啊……和我做这种事……嗯……”

原来他的甜甜在烦恼这个。LAY的心脏被糖水灌得满满的。他低下头亲了亲张艺兴。他的耳朵，他的酒窝，说：“只和我的甜甜做……”

张艺兴满足了。汽水音叫得黏腻。每一声都是最本能的反应。LAY好棒，装了马达似地往他的深处撞。

“喜、喜欢哥哥……啊……”他只记得喊哥哥，哥哥，除了哥哥便是呻吟。张艺兴满脑子只知道射精，满脑子想着要被哥哥插得失禁。“啊……射给我……嗯、嗯啊……别人都……唔……不可以……”他的嗓音甜，高潮的时候小穴往死里夹紧。LAY已是把控不住，被他那会吸的小穴夹缩两下就尽数交代在深处，抖着射了好几股。大汗淋漓。


End file.
